Après cette chasse
by Saluzozette
Summary: Ce fut le ton de sa voix qui obligea Sam à lever la tête de son livre. Dean ne le regardait même pas, préférant observer le fond de son verre d'un œil vide. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un habitué des lieux, déjà fatigué par la vie. Il était encore plongé dans leur dernière chasse.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom et c'est seulement la deuxième que je poste sur une série. En générale, je n'aime pas écrire pour des séries mais là, c'est différent. Mince ! Il s'agit de Supernatural ! . depuis que je l'ai découvert, je suis complètement accro, c'est génial ! Bref, voilà l'engin, comme c'est une première j'espère que vous serez gentil, souvenez vous aussi que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite novice qui n'en est pour l'instant qu'à la deuxième saison =D Merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Après cette chasse...** _

.

« Hey, Sam… »

Le bar qu'avaient choisit les frère Winchester ce soir-là n'était pas le plus haut de sa catégorie. Il ne présentait pas beaucoup de place, les bières n'étaient pas de première qualité, mais il avait l'avantage indéniable de les vendre à bas prix. Les deux jeunes chasseurs étaient assit dans un coin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé depuis leur arrivé. Ils avait juste commandé deux whisky, puis Sam s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin quelconque. Il s'était écoulé plus d'une demi-heure avant que Dean ne prenne la parole.

Ce fut le ton de sa voix qui obligea son frère à lever la tête de son livre. Lorsque son aîné parlait ainsi, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Dean ne le regardait même pas, préférant observer le fond de son verre d'un œil vide. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint pâle. Il faisait mollement remuer son whisky sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ses yeux tristes et les cernes en dessous lui donnaient plusieurs années de plus que son âge véritable. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un habitué des lieux, déjà fatigué par la vie.

Comme il se taisait, Sam marqua sa page et posa l'ouvrage qu'il lisait sur le côté. Un ouvrage de Kant sur le devoir. Au fond, cela ne le passionnait pas mais ça avait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit. Celui de Dean au contraire, allait où bon lui semblait et d'après son visage, Sam savait très précisément sur quoi il était focalisé à l'instant. Leur dernière chasse. Dean était encore plongé dans leur dernière chasse.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui assura le plus jeune, bien qu'il se sente à peu près aussi mal que son frère. On n'avait pas le choix. »

Dean secoua la tête, signe que ce n'était pas de cela dont il avait voulut parler. Mais il accepta cependant la conversation.

« Elle était si jeune, murmura-t-il sans quitter son verre des yeux. Si terrifiée…

- Tu n'avais pas le choix… » Répéta faiblement Sam.

Mais en vérité, il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il y a toujours un choix possible, toujours. Mais cette fois, ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils étaient passés à côté.

Ils étaient arrivés en ville seulement quatre jours auparavant, après avoir entendu parler du meurtre horrible de toute une famille. En fait, le père, la mère et leur fils de treize ans, avaient été retrouvés déchiquetés alors que la petite dernière de sept ans à peine était portée disparue. Il suffisait de voir l'état des corps pour comprendre que le responsable était un vampire. Et un vampire particulièrement cruel, avait songé Sam devant la boucherie que ça avait été. Mais après deux jours de recherches, la vérité était apparue. C'était la petite fille qui avait tué sa famille. Les deux frères avaient en face d'eux une jeune vampire inexpérimentée et incapable de se contrôler.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvés, errant dans la forêt, elle avait essayé de les mordre, complètement enragée par l'odeur du sang sur le bras de Sam qui s'était blessé un peu plus tôt. Malgré tout, elle n'avait que sept ans et il avait été facile de la maîtriser. Cependant, à peine Sam avait-il baissé sa manche qu'elle s'était calmée et avait fondue en larmes. Elle était terrorisée. Elle voulait son père, sa mère, son frère, ceux-là même qu'elle avait tués. Les deux frères n'avaient pas sut que faire. Ile ne pouvait pas la libérer, elle était bien trop instable, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait la tuer. La pauvre n'était pas responsable de son état. Le vampire qui l'avait mordu n'était plus dans les parages depuis longtemps et de toute manière, les dommages étaient irréversibles. Durant une journée, Dean et Sam s'étaient occupés d'elle, incapables de prendre une décision. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était enfuit de leur chambre pour rentrer chez elle et qu'en chemin elle avait perdu le contrôle pour dévorer un homme, les chasseurs avaient fait leur choix, si dur qu'il fut. Il fallait la tuer.

Ils étaient allé la chercher et l'avaient ramené chez eux une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour discuter et Dean avait décidé qu'il serait celui qui la tuerait. Sam n'était absolument pas d'accord, s'inquiétant pour le moral de son frère et répugné de devoir tuer cette petite fille innocente. Mais l'aîné ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait attendu que la petite soit endormie, était entré dans la chambre et avait fermé derrière lui. Il y était resté une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque Sam avait poussé la porte, il l'avait trouvé assit dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. La petite était décapitée dans le lit.

De toute la journée Dean n'avait pas dit un mot. Son frère n'avait pas ramené le sujet sur le tapis, jugeant que c'était à son aîné d'en parler et non le contraire. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait. Et à présent, ce n'était pas de ça qu'il semblait vouloir l'entretenir.

« Sam… » Répéta-t-il.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se pencha vers lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Dean ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne la franchit tout de suite, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

« Sam… Est-ce qu'on va faire ce travail toute notre vie ?... »

Le plus jeune garda le silence.

« Je veux dire… Dean soupira. Papa l'a fait toute sa vie, mais nous, est-ce qu'on est obligé de le faire ? Tu voulais faire des études, devenir avocat, et moi… Moi je voudrais… »

Sam tendit l'oreille. Il était rare que son frère épanche ses états d'âme auprès de lui, plus rare encore qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. En général, il se contentait de lui parler de ce qu'il devait faire, et non pas de ce qu'il désirait faire. Dean posa doucement son verre sur la table et fixa ses mains d'un air concentré.

« Je voudrais construire une maison…

- Une maison. » Répéta Sam, perplexe.

Depuis quand son frère était-il attirer par le bricolage ? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. Réparer sa voiture, ça oui, parce qu'il l'adorait. Mais construire une maison pour le plaisir ? Ça non. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Dean.

« Tu ne dis pas tout. » Lui reprocha le plus jeune.

L'aîné inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il leva les yeux et regarda enfin son frère en face.

« Je voudrais épouser Cassie. »

Sam sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait imaginé Dean en tant qu'homme marié. Pour lui, Dean et mariage était un énorme oxymore. Pourtant, au ton et au regard de son frère, il se mit soudain à y croire. Dean voulait épouser Cassie.

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre le dossier de la banquette, encore un peu sonné.

« Vu ton mauvais goût, tu aurais pu choisir bien pire que Cassie. » Plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dean quand il baissa la tête. Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était sérieuse comme rarement.

« Je voudrais épouser Cassie, répétât-il. Je voudrais l'épouser et nous installer dans une maison que j'aurais construite. Et surtout… Une famille. »

Il y avait une partie de la phrase de son frère que Sam n'avait pas entendue. Mais il comprit bien le sens général et il sentit son cœur se dilater de joie. Dean voulait une famille ! Il voulait une femme, des enfants ! Il aspirait à une vie normale et non une vie emplie seulement par les démons ! Jamais Sam n'avait entendue une aussi bonne nouvelle.

« Comme tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je suppose que tu seras toujours fourgué à la maison. » Continua Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sam eu un sourire moqueur. Son frère n'avait jamais été capable d'admettre franchement qu'il avait besoin de lui. Pourtant c'était un fait. Dean avait besoin de Sam comme Sam avait besoin de lui, c'était normal.

« Compte pas là dessus, rétorqua le plus jeune d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles. J'aurais une vie moi aussi ! »

L'emploie du futur sembla ramener l'aîné Winchester à la réalité et son sourire s'effaça. Celui de Sam suivit la cadence.

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre quelque chose comme ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, murmura Dean. Et je veux que mes enfants n'aient jamais à vivre ça. »

Son frère hocha la tête, sans relever l'emploie de l'inconditionnel.

« Et surtout, je refuse qu'il arrive à Cassie ce qu'il est arrivé à maman ou à Jess. Alors il faut qu'on tue ce démon. Vite. »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de renvoyer à Dean le reflet de ses yeux déterminés. Ils tueraient ce démon, ensemble. Et ensuite, ils reconstruiraient leurs vies, ensemble.

.

* * *

.

**Ça vous a plut ? N'oubliez pas la review dans ce cas =) je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques !**


End file.
